dulce regreso
by flor.loto
Summary: el destino simpre estara empeñado en juntarlos reixjadite pero hay mucho mas que el


Ya han pasado varios meses desde la ultima batalla de las sailor, pero enemigos han reencarnado, pero no darán problemas sino recuerdos los cuales van a dará nuestras protagonistas nuevas vidas

Un dulce regreso

Ya han pasado varios meses desde la última batalla de las sailor, pero enemigos han reencarnado, pero no darán problemas sino recuerdos.

-mina ya es hora de irnos sino se te va a hacer muy tarde- dice la vos de un pequeño gato.

-hay artemis eres un desesperado no te das cuenta que todavía es hora- dice la vos de la chica.

-esta bien, pero me da muy mala espina este tiempo estoy seguro que algo va a ocurrir, pero no estoy seguro de que es- dice la voz del gato.

-ummm veamos luna esta con rei ya que serena la fue a ver, si quieres la vamos a ver y le dices de tu problema, te párese – si estoy seguro de que ella esta sintiendo lo mismo que yo – y los dos se va en camino al templo de su amiga.

-buenos días rei- grita la chica de cabellos rubios.

-ya voy- habla rei mientras habré una puerta para dejar pasar a su amiga

-chicos que los trate por acá –dice serena.

- el problema es que artemis esta algo preocupado- habla mina.

si oye luna no has sentido algo muy raro en el ambiente- dice el gato a una gata que se encontraba en la habitación – si pero es algo muy bajo pero últimamente se ha ido incrementado- dice luna acercándose a artemis- umm ya veo tenemos que mantenernos en contacto por si llegase a ocurrir algo- dice al gato pero en el instante en que finalizo su ama ya esta por paralizarse – artemis ya se nos hizo muy tarde, lo siento mucho pero los dos ya nos tenemos que ir- dice mina y sale corriendo con el gato en manos.

-que bárbara ni dejo que nos despidiéramos- dice la chica de dos coletas – oye serena que me dijiste que ibas a hacer después- pregunta rei a su amiga – haaaa se me olvido por completo lo siento rei pero me tengo que ir te cuidas- dice serena y se va corriendo.

-vaya veo que toda la gente tiene mucha prisa- dice la chica de cabellos negros como la noche, pero lo que ella no sabia era que a lo lejos alguien la estaba vigilando desde la ventana, pero no era la única ya que todas las chicas ecepto serena, cada una tenían a alguien que las seguía de cerca, pero la sailor de fuego se percato primero.

-quien eres- pregunta rei acercándose a la ventana pero no logra ver algo.

Se empiezan a oír pisadas que se acercan a la ventana de rei – eres más hermosa de cerca, sabias eso, mi querida rei- se escucha la vos de una persona conocida pero no logra recordar quien y lo que no ayuda mucho es que su cara no se ve del todo.

-quien eres- le vuelve a preguntar rei retrocediendo un poco.

que acaso ya no me recuerdas, y eso que me conociste en mas de una vida, como es que alguien como yo puedo haber sido borrado de tu memoria- dice la voz y cuando finaliza se le ve la cara completa.

- no puede ser tu como volviste- le dice rei con una vos desesperada.- mientras tu sigas con vida yo seguiré regresando a ti mi querida mars- dice un muchacho ato de pelo rubio, con ojos azules y una sonrisa tierna.

- como jadite – dice la chica con un todo de confusión que jadite sintió – desde el principio de la era de plata los dos nos amábamos y juramos esta juntos mientra el otro viva, así que no podrás escapar de mi – dice jadite mientras se acerca mas a la ventana en donde esta rei.

- pero tu en esta vida y en la otra, eras de los malos tu te aliste a ellos yo nunca estaré con un traidor- dice rei cerrando los puños – veo que ya estas recordando, pero sabes le reina bery fue la que no hechizo tal y como lo hizo con Endimión en esta vida.-

- pero tu,…todavía no lo recuerdo del todo- dice rei todavía muy confundida.

- ven te quiero mostrar algo, si – le dice jadite en lo que le da la espalda – claro si quieres te veo en cinco minutos en la entrada del templo – le vuelve a decir el generar a la princesa de marte.

Rei lo miraba con una cara de desconfianza pero quería saber que es lo que tramaba el general, y quería saber todo hacer de su propio pasado y ese es el mejor momento para descubrirlo, agarro su chaqueta y salio ya era muy de noche no noto el cambio de tiempo y se fue directo a la entrada del templo.

- veo que si aceptaste – dice un chico de espaldas con pelo rubio.

- es que quiero que me respondas las muchas preguntas que tengo – dice rei un poco apenada. – no te preocupes yo te las responderé – dice en lo que se acerca a rei y le acaricia la mejilla y hace que se sonroje rei.

- como me encantaba verte sonrojarte y mucho mas si era por mi – dice con una voz muy suave jadite – y bien que me querrías mostrar- dice rei todavía sonrojada lo cual hace que jadite saque una leve sonrisa.

- ven sígueme – dice el generar de ojos azules y comienzan a caminar juntos

- no te parecen preciosas las estrellas, hasta párese que celebran que estemos otra ves juntos – dice el chico de cabellos de oro – por que yo no recuerdo nada – dice rei cabizbaja – no te preocupes ya lo iras recordando – dice jadite en lo abraza a la chica que tanto ama y siguen caminando juntos.

- en donde estamos – pregunta rei pensando que todo era una trampa – no te preocupes estarás bien – dice jadite, pero eso no calmo a rei ya esta pensando en que callo como un ratón en su trampa.

- mira ya llegamos – dice jadite – no reconozco el lugar – dice rei – es un mirador, en donde podemos ver las estrellas y hasta la luna, de hecho cuando era el milenio lunar aquí venia a ver la luna y pensar en ti, en por que el destino te dejo en la luna y a mi en la tierra – dice el chico de cabellos dorados.

Rei se fija en los demás miradores y se da cuenta que sus demás amigas están con sus propios generales, solo sonríe – se ve que ya te diste cuenta en que mis compañeros estén con tus amigas – dice jadite – si, oye se van a quedar para siempre o solo se quedaran un rato mas – pregunta rei esperando un "me quedo contigo" – esta noche nos vamos – dice en tono triste jadite – pero como – dice rei.

- si será durante varios años ya que tenemos que pagar con lo que hicimos – dice el general abrazando con más fuerza a rei

- regresaras por mi, ya que no he recordado del todo – dice rei con tono de tristeza al saber que su generar tendrá que volverse a apartarse de ella – claro que volveré por ti – dice el general

En ese instante aparece una estrella fugaz – mira pidamos un deseo – dice rei – yo pido que cuando regrese todavía sigas enamorada de mi – dice jadite – yo que cuando regreses seas completamente mío – dijo rei con una sonrisa en su cara – pero sabes no quiero que todo este tiempo estés triste por mi despedida quiero que cuando llegué tengas una sonrisa en tu cara y que me digas que todo este tiempo fuste feliz – dice el general jadite

- claro – responde rei – sabes ya me tengo que ir voy a llamar a los demás – dice jadite – espera – dice rei en lo que le agra la mano – que pasa mi querida rei – dice el general y se acerca mas y le acaricia la mejilla con ternura – es que no quiero que te vayas – dice rei con tristeza – pero tengo que – le dice jadite sin convencerla del todo y le da un dulce y tierno beso – hasta luego mi querida diosa de fuego – le dice jadite y deja llorando a rei y el se va al centro con los demás generales y se retiran

Las cuatro chicas se quedan viendo y se reúnen y cada una se va a su casa pensando e la promesa que se hicieron

nota: es mi primer fiction hee espero criticas haaa bye


End file.
